


Remembering Lost Love

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels fanfic, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Freeflight remembers who she loved, and who she lost.





	Remembering Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSideswipe/gifts).



** Remembering Lost Love **

**A/N: Something for my amazing friend** **J** **Hope this is good, because it’s my first time writing stuff like this. Freeflight is not mine, nor is the Transformers fandom. *Sob***

3AM. All the others were asleep, dreaming sweet and happy dreams.

 Why couldn’t she get to sleep easily? No matter how much Freeflight tossed and turned, counted sheep or hummed lullabies, she couldn’t drop off into recharge. She sat up and looked at a picture of her and her now deceased partner that was on her nightstand. A single tear slid out of her optic and down her faceplate.

“I miss him so much” She half whispered, half whimpered, as she stared at the photo.

The picture showed her and her conjux, side by side, with his arm around hers. They both had cheeky grins. Their armour glowed like precious metals, as it was a beautiful day when the picture was taken. In the bottom left corner, near her cheeky grin, was in inscription.

‘To my sparkmate, the sun cannot compare to your beauty. All my love, Vivance.’ The writing was elegant

One tear became two and then turned into vivid blue waterfalls as she cried, the photo accidentally slipping from her grasp, and cracking on the floor. She yelled in horror and fear as the only thing left of him was destroyed.

“VIVANCE!” She screamed as more tears rolled down her faceplates. She picked up the cracked photo and watched as the photo crumbled in her hands.

That was it for her. Something inside her delicate ad fragile processor snapped. Something that was dormant for a long time erupted out of her like an active volcano. She picked up the shattered remains of the photo and threw them against the wall. “This is for lying to me!” She squealed. In her rage, she grabbed the items off the nightstand and hurled them at the floor. They shattered into little tiny pieces, and this only served to infuriate her more. She kicked her dresser, watching it topple and the contents spill out.

She grabbed hold of a huge rack full of items they had collected and ripped it off the wall, throwing it on the floor. The crashing sound and shattering glass was like music to her audios.

 

She started ripping photos down off the wall, and smashing them. She was pulled back and out of the room by a furious medic. She kicked and clawed at the armour, the medic still holding her, despite the damage being caused to him.

“FRAGGING LET ME GO!” She roared, trying to break free, scratching and kicking at whoever had a hold of her. The smack on her helm with a wrench did little to deter her, and she continued to scream and fight, her mind shattered in tiny little fragments.

 

“FEMME!” The furious voice of Ratchet hit her like a train and she stopped fighting, realising exactly who she was attacking. “What the frag has gotten into your helm?” He didn’t sound furious anymore, just concerned for her. He would need some repairs after this. Busted tyres, cracked windshield and so on.

 

She wasn’t listening. She was off somewhere else, her mind awash with memories of her and her amazing conjux endura. Various memories swirled around and around inside her helm like a vortex. It all became too much for her and she started to go limp, passing out in Ratchet’s arms as her vision went cloudy and faded to black.

 

It was so dark, and so cold in the void. She didn’t imagine it like this. She imaged beauty and happy mechs and femmes kissing, anything, but bleak and boring loneliness. All those stories about the Well being a place of happiness in the afterlife were a load of slag. Curse her for being so fragging gullible! She shivered as she started to walk around, holding her rubbing her armour in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

 

“Where am I?” She yelled out, with no response. She began to wonder if this was what death was really like. She couldn’t be dead. She just simply couldn’t. She let out a loud scream as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around to find this afthole who though he was being funny, before she stopped and froze.

 

There he was, just as she remembered him. Beautiful purple armour and that same cheeky look in his optics. Doorwings up high in a state of amusement. She rushed forward and embraced him, holding him close, wrapping her arms around his waist. She started sobbing and he held her close and wiped her tears away with his digit.

 

“There there my sweetspark, you’re safe now. No-one can hurt you now.” He crooned, his doorwings dropping down to show his emotional state. He rubbed her backplates as she sobbed into his armour.

 

“Why? Why did you have to leave me! I can’t make it without you here. I need you! Please, tell me why you had to die and leave me alone! I want you back.” She whimpered, then yelped as something hit her, causing her to convulse. She thought she could hear Ratchet far away. “I don’t want to go back if you’re not there! I can’t, I just can’t!”

 

“Slaggit femme!” Ratchet growled as he watched vital signs on a monitor. He was about to try and wake her again when he noticed something strange. Were those tears leaking from her closed optics? He stood back and watched in fascination and horror and more came out, and she started to speak, which was barely a whisper.

 

Back in the void, she felt something pull her away from Vivance. She started screaming for him. “PLEASE!” She begged, watching him get further and further away from her. “HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?” She was desperate to stay in the void, she didn’t care. She wanted to be with the only mech who made her feel happy. The one who laughed at her silly stories, always reminded her of how beautiful she was. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

 

“Just remember my cyber angel, I’ll always be with you. I’ll always watch over you. Most importantly, I’ll always love you.” He smiled at her one last time as she was ripped from his grasp and shoved back into the real world.

 

She awoke with a loud and horrible scream, causing Ratchet to bonk her on the helm once more to get her to shut up.

 

“Primus ‘flight. I don’t need you shorting my out my audios! I-“ He was cut off as he noticed her staring blankly into space. “Freeflight? What’s wrong?” He became generally concerned as he watched her.

 

“It’s nothing I suppose, but I now know one thing. He truly loves me.” Freeflight sighed, still missing him.

 

“Oh Freeflight, he really loved you. He didn’t want to go, he really didn’t, but his spark failed. There was nothing I could do. I’m sorry” Ratchet sighed, remembering how much the mech begged him to make sure he survived.

 

Somewhere else on the base, a different photo of Vivance and Freeflight warped and flickered. A purple servo reached out and wrapped around the edge of the frame…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope this is alright. I cried a few times whilst writing this. If anyone wants me to write anything, please let me know in the comments. As I am busy with college, they might take me a while. 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
